


[Translation]Calamity Song灾难之歌

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detectives
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge Response, End of the World, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克苏鲁AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Calamity Song灾难之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calamity Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224644) by [dancinguniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinguniverse/pseuds/dancinguniverse). 



> 作者注：感谢亲爱的scioscribe替我校对，以及大家有深度的评论。还有什么错误，都算我的。
> 
> 本文参加LJ上的“真探小重启”活动，badsketches画了这幅超级棒的插图。感谢各位捧场，要有爱哟。

Calamity Song  
灾难之歌  
dancinguniverse

【1998】

这次的犯罪现场比朵拉•兰格案的还要糟，马蒂没去过，但只凭研讨会上看到的照片便已深受震撼，直接导致他当晚回到家拥抱女儿们的时候用力略猛。他给自己倒了杯酒，玛姬用余光瞥到他往杯中注入的酒量，停下了手中倒豆子的活。他摇摇头，“一桩惨案，”他喃喃低语，“都不归我管，但是——真惨。”

玛姬在厨房里忙前忙后，又是摆盘子，又是生火，但马蒂知道她的眼睛一直没离开过自己，“你想谈谈吗？”她一边卷着小皮尔斯伯里羊角包一边问，他只是摇摇头。

他帮玛姬摆好桌子，晚餐期间也努力参与探讨奥黛丽的六年级学业问题跟梅茜即将参加的舞蹈表演。他切开自己那份牛排，一分熟，正对他的口味，单这一次，看着牛肉顺着肌理碎成几块，溢出的红色肉汁淌满了盘子，却差点让他干呕出来。他把盘子推到一边，又舀了点绿豆吃。

他在电视前待到很晚，却恍惚得连看了什么节目都不知道。在《我爱露西》和《迪克•范•戴克》之间的某个点，睡意袭来。梦里，他被某种庞然巨物追逐，它隐匿在眼角的余光之外，紧跟在后，两面包抄，行动迟缓却势不可挡。但当他醒来的时候，却只记得沼泽水的气味，可就连那也随着他洗澡时的肥皂泡冲进了下水道。

***

一踏进办公室马蒂就看到拉斯特弓着背坐在椅中，死盯着桌上的什么东西。他走过对方身边，把墨镜和钥匙扔到桌上，打了个招呼，“早上好。”拉斯特还沉浸在他的研究里，对他不理不睬，这也不是什么新鲜事，可马蒂依旧抱着教化拉斯特的希望，于是在去休息室倒咖啡的时候也给拉斯特带了一份，还专门送到他跟前——要以身作则嘛。他越过拉斯特的肩膀把杯子端给他，现在离得近，倒看得出拉斯特聚精会神研究的是什么了：他相对空旷桌面中央坐落着一尊小雕像。

“什么玩意儿啊？”马蒂问道，弯腰的时候斜眼看了看，用料是泛着点绿的深色石头，形似某种歪七扭八的龙，“丑死了。”

“凯丽•道尔的遗物，”马蒂做了个鬼脸，不自觉地直起身。那案子他昨天可看够了。现场没有发现任何鹿角，但作案手法充斥着残忍与原始主义，和他们前些年办过的那个案子极为相似。当然了，勒杜已死，杀害道尔的凶手又被抓了现行，马蒂很乐意让这整件破事就这么着过去，报纸专栏再怎么吹邪教暴力风潮再起，他都当是屁话。但他们受邀去做顾问，虽说邀请方觉得会感兴趣的只有拉斯特。他一只手肘撑在桌上，目光还黏在那个有翼的微型雕塑上，甚至还没从马蒂手上接过咖啡，后者不得不在他眼前挥挥手，阻断他的视线。

“但那是什么啊？”他重复了一遍，自顾自地把半个屁股挪上拉斯特的桌沿，拉斯特不耐烦地斜了他一眼，他权当没看见。

拉斯特终于从他手里接过马克杯，在椅中挪了挪身体，正对向马蒂，脸上的皱纹似乎比平常还深，看来很是苦恼，“不知道。”

马蒂本想嘲笑他，但瞥了一眼那个雕像后，他说不出话了。他不喜欢看着它，它体量虽小，却让人看了发毛：肥胖臃肿，长着古怪的小翅膀，脸上还挂着些状似触手的东西。这案子半数的嫌犯最后都会被送进精神病院而不是监狱，清查他们财产的搜查令也一直有在执行，但收效甚微。眼前的这项进展在马蒂看来同样差强人意。

“你怎么想的？”他最终问道。

拉斯特在手里转着杯子，把目光重新转回雕像上，“我想知道这些符号是否有什么含义，”他指了一下，马蒂这才发现雕像底部有铭文，似乎是某种文字，但马蒂从没见过。

“你想去找些考古学家还是什么人问问？”

“还是什么人吧，”拉斯特考虑了一下。

“这不是我们的案子，”马蒂不确定他是在提醒谁，拉斯特还是他自己。

拉斯特慢吞吞地喝了一大口咖啡，然后才回答他，“没说你要一起去啊。”

马蒂翻了个白眼离开了。几个电话寒暄之后，一个钟头内他就从州内各所设有历史学院的高校那里有拿到了一批研究机构名单。

拉斯特原本在看道尔案的现场照片，都是些裸尸，围成一个血腥的圆圈，现在他略微惊讶地抬起头，夸了一句，“不错嘛，”马蒂忍着没发火，毕竟也不是针对他。这个眼睛长头顶的家伙真以为没别人在乎这事。

***

一周后两人才抽出时间去新奥尔良。他们跑了三所学校，从一个院找到另一个院，遇上的各路教授一个劲地道歉，说他们不知道这个雕塑和铭文的来历，但可以确定绝对不是他们的领域，“看上去倒挺像回事的，”多数人这样回答。其中一个教授用指甲轻轻敲了敲雕塑的基座。

“你们知道这东西是什么材料的吗？”她问道，“我可以带你们去楼下实验室，我们和地理院合用设备。”

“你们找过古典文学院吗？”有人建议道，“比起我们，他们更注重翻译研究。”

在其中一间学院休息厅里，有人招待他们喝咖啡——跑了太多地方，马蒂彻底昏了头——有位研究欧洲历史的教授碰巧听到他们的故事，来问是否可以看看那雕像。

拉斯特复述了一遍凯丽•道尔的谋杀案，至少是他们可以公之于众的那部分。这位名叫安德鲁斯的教授看上去忧心忡忡。他告诉他们，十九世纪末的瑞典曾有一个团伙因犯下类似的罪行被处以极刑，而且，他继续道，他们的标志和道尔案里的惊人得相似。

“当然了，那桩案子更龌龊，”他又补充了一句，“邪教崇拜，淫乱狂欢，甚至活人献祭。”马蒂用胳膊肘捅了一下拉斯特，意味深长地递了个眼色。这些东西都没上报纸，但现场是有的。拉斯特无视马蒂，继续礼貌地倾听教授的话，一边听一边洋洋洒洒记笔记，字迹倒是清爽得很。“而且，没错，我敢说文字也和你们的这个很像，虽然我们一直没彻底搞清，只破译了其中一句祷辞，也是主题句：Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn——在他位于莱尔的寓所之中，死去的克苏鲁在梦中等待。”安德鲁斯皱了皱眉，然后灵光一闪，“这个遇害者最近去过瑞典吗？”

他给了他们一沓期刊文章复印件，拉斯特感谢他抽空接待他们。

两人穿过停车场时，马蒂认为这是一次胜利，可拉斯特摇了摇头，“百年前瑞典的小团伙和这个案子怎么会有干系？就因为他们念诵的是似乎是同一个名字？人类记忆出错的几率高得可笑。该死的，想想电话接龙游戏吧，从上个人那里听到的和说给下个人听的很可能是两码事，另外，谁知道安德鲁斯打哪儿听来的这个故事。”

“我不知道，”马蒂回答变说边解锁车门，“我是说，克苏鲁算是哪门子的名字？听了就忘不掉，明白不？”

***

丽萨那事以后，马蒂就再没偷过腥。现在，他也开始好好分担应尽的家庭指责：周三晚上接梅茜下芭蕾课，每月一次和玛姬共度约会夜。但有时候下班回家，玛姬做晚餐，女儿们做作业，过后他们一起看电视，玛姬睡前会读会儿书，然后伸手关灯睡觉，马蒂则……就在那里杵着，感觉成了自己生活中的旁观者，好像就算他不在，生活也会照常继续。

但他不能再因为哪个女孩就把事情搞砸，所以当他觉得躁动的时候，便把精力聚焦在拉斯特身上。就算他在自己家里可有可无，至少他能让拉斯特吃上一顿热餐，这样就会感觉晚上还是做了点事的。另外，若（当）拉斯特选择忽略他时，马蒂知道那不过是拉斯特对全人类的普遍态度，不是针对他个人，认为他是个失败的丈夫和父亲。

这天晚上，他们在州警局街角附近的一家烤肉店共进晚餐，虽然坐在吧台座，马蒂点的却是甜茶，拉斯特是白水。拉斯特跟他讲前一天在其他辖区进行的审讯，那人是因贩毒被抓的，但审讯后承认了谋杀。马蒂偷了对方的卷心菜沙拉。拉斯特吃饭从来不浪费，不过马蒂能从他吃的顺序看出他的喜好。另外，这家的卷心菜的确不错。

饭后马蒂尾随拉斯特回家。拉斯特没邀请他进屋，但他发现马蒂的车停在了他车后面，开门后便没关死。等到马蒂进屋，拉斯特已经坐进了一张椅子，领带被扔在一边，衬衫扣子也解开了，正在翻阅安德鲁斯教授给的复印件。那个小雕像就放在他面前的桌上。

若不是旁边放着拉斯特刚打开的第二把折叠椅，还真看不出他有意识到马蒂的存在。马蒂坐进那把椅中，盯着拉斯特翻阅纸张、在边角处写注解时肩膀的移动。他清了清喉咙，看向桌子，但紧张感一点没得到缓解。

“那个雕像，”马蒂起了话头却没说完。听上去太蠢了，“它太他妈的怪异了，”他大声说出来。他的意思是，这东西开始让他做噩梦了，可这只是块比他手还小的石头啊，“你干嘛随身带着？”

“它给了我一个焦点，”拉斯特回答道，然后抬起眼，“怎么个怪异法？”

马蒂不知道怎么说，“只是——”它是块石头，但有时候反射在上面的绿色高光让它看起来似乎在移动，滑溜溜地蠕动着爬下基座，来到世间。还有触手，翅膀，放到一起不对劲。感觉是错的，每次看到它，Marty都觉得心里硌得慌，却每次还都不由自主地看向它。但最怪异的还不是这个，而是在他没看的时候它也会入侵他的心神。当他沉入梦乡的时候，当他给女儿们晚安吻的时候，他的心中之眼便会窥见这个生物的真正身形，从河口处升起，湿嗒嗒地挪向岸边。他搞不懂为什么即便这座雕像上连一片鳞都没有，他就是知道他是个利维坦海怪，无论如何，他确定：这是个怪兽。“它是错的，”他只能这么说。

现在拉斯特将全部注意力转移到他身上了，“你怎么知道？”

马蒂不耐烦地比划了一下，“你怎么会不知道？难道你要告诉我你没那种感觉？”

拉斯特死死盯着他的眼睛，看了好一会儿，“我闻得到，”他最后说道，“血与沼泽水的味道。”

马蒂压住一阵颤栗，因为这些日子以来，那就是他梦里的气息。

最终，一切都无关紧要了。直到道尔案宣判，他们也没从那个雕像上挖出更多用以解答那桩谋杀相关问题的答案。雕像并没能作为呈堂证物，凯丽的双亲也从没领走她的遗物，所以它落在了拉斯特的桌上。马蒂重新排布自己的铅笔和文件夹，将它挡在自己的视线以外。

【2002】

他们从那个最后打给盖•弗兰西斯的公用电话亭提取了一大堆指纹，但没查出什么结果。马蒂一点都不奇怪。结果，他还没来及享用早咖啡，拉斯特就堵在了他面前，塞给他一张公用电话背面的照片。马蒂打了个哈欠，眯起眼端详起来。有人在电话亭的金属表面上刻下了一个句子，“‘在他位于莱尔的寓所之中，死去的克苏鲁在梦中等待’，”他大声念出来，满眼期待地看向拉斯特，“这他妈的是什么意思？”

拉斯特立马回到桌前翻找起来，桌面虽然相对整洁但依旧积了不少杂物和文件，最后他从底部抽出那个雕像。马蒂咬紧牙关。他完全忘掉了。

（问题是，他根本没忘，他没法忘记。时不时的，他会在梦中见到某种比世界还要庞大的东西，盘踞在他脑袋上方，等待降临后碾碎他。惊醒后，他的鼻腔充斥着腐败的气息。）

马蒂装作整理自己桌上的文件，低头不去看拉斯特手上的那个小物件，“所以呢？”他气鼓鼓地说，“可能几年前就刻在那里了。谁说这两件事非得有关系？”

拉斯特难以置信地一甩头，“你意思是这不过是个巨大的巧合？醒醒吧，马蒂，这里面有问题，某种大过盖•弗兰西斯和勒杜的东西。你很清楚，就是不愿承认。”

“我什么都不知道，”马蒂坚持道，“你最好也小心点。索尔特可对你审讯弗兰西斯时搅出的事很有意见。你该庆幸他睁一只眼闭一只眼，否则就盯住你处理审讯的那事，他非搞死你不可。你他妈的冷静点行不？”

拉斯特绷着脸，一只手紧紧握着那个雕像，“你知道不止这些，”他重复道，接着转身离开。

马蒂揉了揉眼睛。他什么都不知道。只是个感觉，好比在梦里，他身后，他周围，有某种庞然巨物在等待。尖牙利齿的庞然巨物。

***

闹翻的三个月之后，拉斯特早已离开，独留马蒂一人面对支离破碎的生活，玛姬把一箱东西送去马蒂的新公寓。马蒂惊讶地接过，“还以为你已经扔掉了，给我点颜色看看。”

玛姬卷起嘴角，似笑非笑，“扔掉表示我还在乎，”说罢，她转身回到车里。

马蒂把箱子抱进屋，掀开盖子，里面多数是税务记录，过期的医疗账单，旧案的文件，马蒂这才意识到她一定刚刚清理了书房巨大的文件柜。他又翻开一页，发现一则兰格案末的剪报，他和拉斯特后来追踪的线索，关于黄衣之王和黑星，但从来没放进案件档案里，有一页有拉斯特断断续续的手书，某个早被遗忘的目击者或者要人的地址，旁边有一幅钢笔画，只完成了一半，某种长着翅膀和触手的东西，脊柱上铭刻着“除去面具”几个字。

马蒂不是玛姬。他从厨房抽屉取出火柴，来到水池边，捏着那张纸点燃，看着它化为灰烬。

【2012】

拉斯特看上去很糟，闻起来更糟，尽管马蒂的原则敦促他忽略对方，但某人可做足了功课：“我已经调查完了公开的部分，好吧？根据离家出走和失踪人口数据，沿海地区比其他地方多一倍，我不知道原因。该死的，早该有人做个调查，探探究竟。”

结果，最后也没人去调查。这也难怪，毕竟，那一年里，马蒂和拉斯特都在努力挣扎着活下去。

【2014】

马蒂说服自己一切都结束了。勒杜留下的烂摊子终结于柴尔德里斯。即便不是每个细节，但结果也够好的了。好到拉斯特终于可以放下一切，重新开始，好到两人也从他们过去7年或者说17年磕磕绊绊的友谊以及亲密的敌意中得到了某种美好的结果。自马蒂带拉斯特离开医院，后者便再没离开。马蒂的梦中依旧有渗水的巨型恶兽虎视眈眈，这个嘛，他和拉斯特都会做很多噩梦，但有人陪伴的感觉还是好多了。

至少他一直是那样安慰自己的，直到一个周四傍晚的电话打破了他坐在电视前和笔记本上的计税软件斗争的平静生活。拉斯特伸手越过他的脑袋去够茶几上的电话，看了一眼来电显示名后，他不发一语地把电话塞给马蒂，“嘿，”马蒂答道，咽下“亲爱的”这句，即便已经过了这么多年他还是改不掉。

“马蒂，”玛姬答道，“我不是要吓唬你，但奥黛丽又不对劲了。很糟糕。”

马蒂直起身，“怎么个糟法？她还好么？我是说——”他想咬掉自己的舌头。她当然不好，“怎么个糟法？”他重复了一遍。拉斯特看着他，一只手按上马蒂的膝头，等待着。

“还不知道。克里斯打来电话，”马蒂苦思冥想一番才记起那是奥黛丽的男友，他还没见过，“说她早晨醒来后开始产生幻觉，说胡话，吓人的要死。医生认为是她吃了什么和她的处方药冲突的东西，但克里斯发誓他们昨夜一直呆在家里，最近她也一直在好好吃药。不管怎样，毒检没查出东西，现在他们在全面筛查了。”

“所以，不是药品？”马蒂问道，很是迷惑。奥黛丽的情绪控制一直有问题，马蒂也从来没假装自己理解，但幻觉就是另一个高度了。

“我们还不知道，”玛姬的声音紧绷，“希望如此，否则奥黛丽需要的帮助就远远不止这些了。可能会很糟，马蒂。所以我才打电话。觉得你应该知道。”

马蒂揉了揉额头，“嗯，好的。谢谢你通知我。我该——我不知道——我该去看看她吗？她在哪儿？”

“巴吞鲁日综合医院。梅茜和我都在。她意识不清，”玛姬直白地加了一句，“有什么事我会通知你的。”

“当然，”马蒂慢慢说道，对方话语给出的信息很清楚：他们不需要他。这是家庭内部事务，现在不关他的事了。不是什么新闻，但依旧不好受。

一阵沉默过后，玛姬软化了一些，“听着，我不是把你排除在外，马蒂。真没什么你能做的。他们给她打了镇静剂，梅茜去找吃的，我马上要到旅馆歇一会儿。等她醒过来，还是会继续扯什么淹没的城市，星星，海浪下的死物之类的。想听真话？”她的声音细了下去，疲惫之外还有点抖，“这吓坏我了。”

马蒂的记忆一阵搅动，如同听到早已遗忘的诗词中的句子，“死物？”他重复道。

“什么做梦的死物，”她不耐烦地说，“别管了，都是胡话。”电话旁边有人说话，听不真切，“医生来了。有结果我会再打给你。”线路断了。

马蒂盯着咖啡桌看了好一会儿，手落在沙发座位上。拉斯特帮把他膝头的电脑放到一旁，收回双手，叠在一起，“是奥黛丽的事吧，”他说，“听不清细节。”

马蒂将一条腿卷到沙发上，然后面向拉斯特，“她住院了，”他大概介绍了一下情况，“但玛姬讲她说了些……”他没了声音，努力组织语言，将之与过去的事件联系起来。

拉斯特的一只手搭上他的脖子，轻轻捏了捏，“她现在头脑不做主，”他告诉马蒂，“别因为这些小事瞎想。”

马蒂摇摇头，“不，不是那些。玛姬说，那些胡话都是关于水中的死物，做梦，还有星星。听上去就好像——”

拉斯特迅速起身，大步走到走廊那边，从柜子里拉出一盒旧笔记本，在里面翻找了一会儿。马蒂等着，祈求对方找不到，那样奥黛丽就不过是扯了些没关联的疯话，那样——“‘他们躺在海浪之下、受伟大的克苏鲁保护的石屋里，直到星辰与大地准备好再次迎接他们’，”拉斯特从一段来自将近二十年前的访谈笔录中读出这句话，“‘而死去的克苏鲁在梦中等待’。”他带着笔记本走到沙发边上，坐到马蒂旁边。

马蒂暗自点点头，鼓起勇气，“在你的梦里，”他起了个头，“你有没有过……”

“它自水中浮现，”拉斯特紧巴巴地说，“世界随之消失。但那是个梦。经历过我们遇上的那些破事之后？他妈的我当然做噩梦。”

“但为什么奥黛丽也会？”马蒂问道，“她和这一切有什么关系？”

拉斯特摇摇头，“我不知道。但我们会搞明白的。”

***

他们把文件箱拆包，都是当年拉斯特存在他仓库里的，那些他不愿丢掉的，“我从来都不相信那一切都结束了，”在两人把地图重新挂上办公室后墙，将照片、剪报钉上去的时候，他安静地对马蒂承认道。马蒂抱歉地揉了揉他的背。

“还有谁？”拉斯特问道，各种证据、历史已经一一在墙上铺展开来：兰格，奥利弗，道尔，柴尔德里斯，塔特，“还有谁知道这些事？”

马蒂掰着指头一个个算，“德沃：死了。勒杜：死了。查理•兰格：死了。那个牧师，西瑞尔特呢？觉得他还有什么可说的吗？”

拉斯特思考了一下，点了点头，“也许有。如果他还没淹死在酒瓶里的话。”

***

拉斯特去找西瑞尔特，马蒂则跑了趟州警局。他不是没想过去找主管，但最后还是决定找吉尔伯，这也出乎了他自己的意料。后者温暖的问候看上去几乎发自内心，“你怎么样？”他问道，马蒂觉得他恐怕是少数几个想得到诚实答案的。他和帕帕尼亚跟进这桩案子的时间不像他跟拉斯特那么久，但上天作证，他们尽力了。

可到最后，他也没告诉吉尔伯任何关于奥黛丽和他们理论的事，但也没费心诓他，只是盯着他的眼睛，柔声问他，明显是在请对方卖个人情，“我得看下去年案子的证据清单和照片。”

吉尔伯的笑容消失了，却并未推诿。他仔细打量了马蒂半晌，“过来吧，”他说，在众人的注目礼下带马蒂穿过候审室，“看看我们能做些什么。”

***

当晚，在外卖炒饭和芝麻鸡的陪伴下，拉斯特和马蒂交换意见。西瑞尔特找不见人，虽然拉斯特有几条线索，但据他估计真要找到对方得花段时间。马蒂则骄傲地把证据盒垒在桌上，“不全，但完整的清单和照片都在这儿了，所以我们能提取出我们需要的。”

拉斯特对他眨眨眼，“你怎么做到的？”

马蒂很享受自己出乎拉斯特意料的时刻，虽然很少，“我问人要的，混蛋。这叫人缘。”

拉斯特白了他一眼，开始在箱子里翻找。有几本书被他翻了一遍后放在旁边，其中的一本笔记本自然吸引了他的眼球，上面满是铅笔画的螺旋、花朵和生殖器。马蒂越过拉斯特的肩膀瞄了一眼，“不赖嘛，”他评论道，因为要是细想这些画的作者是柴尔德里斯非让他把刚吃的晚餐全吐出来不可，“没你画得好就是了。”

拉斯特咕噜了一句，马蒂重新坐下，将盘子推开，开始检查那栋房子的现场照片。他预计得忙到很晚。一方面，他希望能赶紧搞定这事，将它抛在身后，另一方面，他知道两人今晚本就不可能睡得着，倒不如用在工作上。

***

六点的时候拉斯特说要去泡咖啡，马蒂揉揉眼睛，“我要吃点安眠药，”他承认。看着窗外逐渐射入的晨曦，他扔抱有睡着觉的一线希望，即便过去的十二小时简直如同噩梦一般。他让拉斯特把他送回家，鞋都没脱就在沙发上睡着了。

中午的时候他被玛姬的电话吵醒。奥黛丽没有好转。在镇静剂的帮助下，他们找到某种摇摆于歇斯底里与不省人事之间的平衡，但她说的话还是和之前一样，尽是些疯言疯语。对于她承认使用过的药物，检查结果都是阴性，但克里斯又有新的消息，说他们有三个本市的朋友也出现了同样的问题。

“所以可能是某种毒检筛不出来的东西，”玛姬告诉他。他知道她现在肯定是一副担心的模样，单手捂着脸，简直像他人在病房里看着她般真切，“她没有好转，马蒂。我好害怕。克里斯说那几个朋友的情况也是一样糟。”

“我能跟他谈谈吗？”马蒂问道。

“可以吧，”玛姬心烦意乱地答道，“怎么了？”

马蒂耸耸肩，即便知道她看不见，“问几个问题而已。不会逼他的，你说过他一直都在尽力帮忙。”

“你等下。”

短暂的停顿后传来一个陌生的声音，“哈特先生？”

“嗨，克里斯，”马蒂说，“真遗憾我们一直没机会见面。”

马蒂并不打算盘问那孩子，但还没谈到一分钟，他就意识到他的口气是把克里斯当成了目击证人，而那些生病的朋友则是受害者。他们来自城市各处，两个画家，一个诗人，都没有奥黛丽的药物问题。

“我是说，我和霍丽不熟，所以也许她吃药，”克里斯承认道，“六周以来都没有乔的消息，他室友给我打电话我才知道他回来了。”

马蒂叹了口气，“你还有什么别的没告诉我吗?小细节什么的。”

“她发病前一天晚上，”他说完沉默了好一会儿，“她……她对自己最新的作品很痴狂。不像她平常的风格。画面黑色很多，还有绿水。以及翅膀。”

马蒂向他道谢然后挂了电话，将听筒压在额头上。拉斯特依旧不知所终，马蒂的车没开回来，他给拉斯特打的好几次电话都无人接听。于是他只好给自己做了烤芝士培根三明治，重新打开笔记本电脑，继续钻研那个从昨夜开始就一直纠缠着他的问题。那所房子里有上百本书，警方依旧没把证物归类完毕，但在所有书籍中，只有一本是他们在卡寇莎的甬道里发现的，昨晚马蒂草草把它翻了一遍，对它简陋的装帧尤感困惑——似乎是手工定制的，里面既没标明出版商也没有版权页，只有个名字：黄衣之王。

在亚马逊搜索无果后，马蒂转战谷歌。他读了很久。

***

待到天色渐暗，马蒂才从冥想中回过神，意识到这一整天他都没听到拉斯特的消息，这让他有点担心。他又打了一遍对方手机，然后打给办公室，最后，拉斯特终于接了，“我查到点东西，”他回答道。

“我也是，”马蒂回答，“但两辆车都在你那里。”

“我马上来。”

“拉斯特，”马蒂赶在被对方挂电话前补了一句，“那本书在你那里吧？《黄衣之王》？”

短暂的停顿，马蒂能听到拉斯特的呼吸，“嗯，怎么了？”

“别读它，行不？我到了以后会解释。只是——别读。”

“我马上来，”拉斯特回答后挂掉电话。马蒂深呼吸几次，庆幸拉斯特不在身边给他检查脉搏，因为现下他的心跳加速得无道理。毫无道理可言。

***

拉斯特在屋外停下车。他看上去很奇怪，像是陷入一桩正在加速的案子之中，马蒂不得不怀疑他是不是磕了什么药才能两天两夜全副身心地投入。听了他的第一句话，马蒂更担心了，“你带枪了吧？”

“嗯，”马蒂下意识地回答，然后才意识到，这他妈的算什么问题，“该死的你又在打什么算盘？”

“我跟一个道尔案的犯人谈了谈，”拉斯特急火火地回答，没朝公司走，反而往南驶出镇子，“他还被关在精神病院，倒是便宜了我们，离城界不远。我从他那里套了些新细节，应该够引导我俩去他们林子里的据点。他说今夜星象正好，”说到这里，拉斯特的声音染上了一丝厌恶，“兴许意味我们能将那些王八蛋抓个现行。”

马蒂皱着眉看向他，“你确定那安全？”

拉斯特只是瞥了他一眼，“你查到的呢？”他用问题代替答案。

马蒂叹了口气，揉揉后颈，卸下盘踞在那里的不安感，“那本书？根本不该是真的。应该是亚特兰蒂斯之类的文学作品什么的。它是部戏剧，显然参考了很多历史内容，古希腊、古罗马，甚至还有中国的，但没人找到过真正的原件。历史记载都提到说若你读了它就会发疯。言之凿凿的那种确定。”他忧心地咬了咬嘴唇。

拉斯特对此嗤之以鼻，“所以你觉得我们就不应该读？世界不是这样运转的，马蒂。”

马蒂眯起眼，对拉斯特的草草反驳很是恼火，“是啊，某人还说‘信仰就是思想的病毒来着’？”

拉斯特转过头，惊讶地挑了下眉，“是啊，”他缓缓答道，马蒂不禁纳闷过去拉斯特是否真的意识到了他是在跟别人说话，还是说他一直都只当是在自言自语。“但随着时间的推移那种东西便逐渐稳定下来。古时候宗教信仰吸收信徒的手段是让你说服你自己，说你想要改变。该死，说你需要改变，那是上帝的旨意，所以一定是为你好。但又不是每个拾起《圣经》的愚人都会开始念诵里面的内容，继而开始对大众布道。”

“我只是说，据说这本书会引人发疯，现在有这么多人发疯：道尔的团伙，勒杜和柴尔德里斯肯定也算，现在又轮到奥黛丽和她的艺术家朋友们了……你真要忽略这种巧合？”

“不是什么巧合，马蒂。我不是说这些事件没有联系。我只是问你，哪种更可信：是一本书导致一个人发疯，还是一个疯人听说了这本书，然后自我加工后推出了他自己的版本。”

马蒂还是不乐意，“那些人类学期刊你又怎么解释？”他继续施压。

“解释什么？”拉斯特谨慎地问。

马蒂挥挥手，“我们有成打的报告，提到特苏鲁跟做梦的神灵，而几世纪以来世界各地都发生过同样的淫乱狂欢和活人祭祀。现在，这里又出现了？我只是在想，伙计，”他止住了话头，将下巴枕在拳头上，然后意识到自己现在的样子恐怕和拉斯特当年的差不多，在那些无止尽的开车奔波途中，试图从该死的窗户爬出去。他转而面向拉斯特，“我只是在想，这里面是不是有什么其他东西。”

拉斯特看向他，眼睛略微张大。“什么？你是说一个真正的海怪？别他妈的消遣我了，马蒂。”

“唔，那你倒是解释下相隔这么远、隔了半个地球连基督教传教士都没见过的不同人群最后都搞出了同样的符号和传说。”马蒂打了个冷颤，好似他梦中一样，那种感觉从四面八方压迫过来。他一点都不喜欢这个案子的走向，想到不得不承认奥黛丽只是其中的冰山一角，他就觉得羞愧。这一整天，他心中动物性的恐惧持续滋长，让他想调转回头缩进他们卧室的角落，再也不出去，好像那样就可以在天塌下来时幸存。

“操，马蒂，我还没法对你解释大爆炸理论呢，但那不是说我得开始对耶稣顶礼膜拜，”拉斯特乜了他一眼，“谁说非得是持同一的信仰的人才会搞淫乱狂欢或者杀人，这些行为不过是人类本性中司空见惯的恐怖与悲剧罢了。”

马蒂哑口无言。并不是说他真的相信有朝一日会有神罚降临将有罪之人一网打尽（操他妈的还好他不这么想，看看他以前干的那些破事）并帮助正义之士，也那不意味着他要否定超出他理解范围的某种可能性。

问题是，如今当他拼命想否定在他梦境边缘蛰伏之物存在的任何一丝可能性时。

他却束手无策。

***

他们往南驶去，跨越无数纵横交错的泄洪渠和排水沟，马蒂感觉自己简直要被水给吞噬了，才终于发现拉斯特一直在寻找的那座桥和岔路口。他们沿着分崩离析的破土路继续开了几英里，路侧的沼泽逐渐逼近，车道终止于一串往林子里延伸的小步道，拉斯特驾车掉了个头，开下路基，车头冲着来路。他检查了一遍配枪才下车，马蒂照葫芦画瓢，然后两人一同往林中走去。

树下的气味潮湿凝重，路两边充斥着蔓延的沼泽，烂泥地和水塘被水藻盖得严严实实，给人一种牢固的错觉。前方，吟唱和打鼓的声音不绝于耳。

“我感觉不好，”马蒂喃喃道，“听上去有很多人。”

拉斯特没搭理他，继续沉默地走在马蒂身边。一分钟后，马蒂看到有人影晃动便举起了枪。仔细一看，他发现路两边都有人流涌动，与他们一个方向。瞬间的恐慌促使马蒂赶忙回头查看，但他们的来路依旧清晰。那些人则喃喃低语，从他们一顿一顿的移动方式来看，应该是在跳舞。他的呼吸有些粗重，但还是继续往前走。

拉斯特停了下来，大睁着眼睛看向前方树林里晃动的人影。马蒂走了三十英尺才发现拉斯特没跟上来。他不耐烦地示意对方跟上，但拉斯特的眼睛锁定在那些舞者身上，“你在干吗？”他用强调的口气低声问道。

拉斯特一动不动，“我读了那出戏。”

马蒂盯着他，“你——”他噎了一下，口气直转直下，“他妈的在玩儿我吗？”以刺耳的低语告终。他大踏步地踩过高高的草丛，“为什么——你那样做是为了什么？”

“那只是本书，”拉斯特空洞地回答，还是平常的口吻，“生命，无论其中有多少的悲剧与差错，都由一系列理性的事件构成。一个文化基因[1]病毒无法凌驾于你的意志对你产生影响，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我是说，我以前觉得是这样。”

“是这样，”马蒂附和道，虽然他还没完全搞明白对方的意思，只是在反驳对方的说法。拉斯特合着鼓点摇摆。“是这样，”他又大声重复了一遍，然后勾上拉斯特的胳膊肘，“看着我，”马蒂命令道，但拉斯特却往树林那边迈了一步。

“没法影响你，”他心不在焉地重复了一遍，接着口气没变，说的话却变成了：“Ph’nglui mglw’nafh Cthulhu R’lyeh wgah’nagl fhtagn。”

马蒂把拉斯特拽得面向自己，甩手就是一巴掌，腹中的恐惧开始冒头。突然之间，他感觉异常孤独，“看着我！”拉斯特被那一巴掌甩得晕头转向，但还是一个劲地逃离马蒂，好像被磁铁吸引，让他往其他邪教成员或者他们为之起舞的事物那边赶。

“拉斯特，”他的声音半是祈求半是警告，接着他转念一想，哼，管他妈的。他们闯入的显然不是什么童话情境，恐怖片还差不多。但他觉得这事还是有个前因后果的叙事顺序的，而他才是两人中相信这事的那位，所以他把拉斯特拉到跟前，抓住他的后颈，吻了他，一个绵长而彻底的吻。

他的另一只手盖住拉斯特的耳朵，半是将他固定在原地，半是挡住人群的哼唱，用拇指揉着拉斯特的颧骨，固定住对方，继续这个吻。一开始，因为绝望与压力的双重夹击，这个吻很强势，但马蒂尝试温柔一点，张嘴轻咬拉斯特的下唇，指尖擦过拉斯特后颈的发茬。拉斯特的一只手盲目地摸索着马蒂的肩膀——

——然后推开了他，见马蒂不愿放手又一拳抡了过去，正中马蒂下巴，后者咒骂了一句放开了手。但拉斯特刚一脱身就立刻往树林跑，眼神洋溢着病态的兴奋，并不聚焦。“天杀的，”马蒂喃喃道，一脚踹上拉斯特的膝盖后侧，把后者绊倒在地。

他苦涩地意识到，如果公平竞争自己是输定了，但现在的拉斯特脑子不清醒。他盲目地挣扎，试图逃离，全赖一股类似僵尸和洄游鱼类般的本能。马蒂坐在拉斯特背上，勒住他的脖子，“真他妈的抱歉，”他喘着粗气任拉斯特在手下挣扎，直到最终瘫软。

马蒂照消防员那样扛着拉斯特一拐一拐地往回走——这王八蛋远不像他硌人的瘦屁股预示的那样轻——然后把他扔进副驾驶席，用手铐铐在座位上，拿走他的枪。

接着，他掉头再次向人群走去。

他们跳得更快了，之前的绕圈以及吟唱逐渐升级成跛行与尖叫。马蒂谨慎地和混乱的人群保持一排树和灌木丛的距离，但那些人的注意力显然都在圈内。

他又靠近了些，全景便完全铺展在他眼前。内圈约有五十名舞者，他们一边跺脚一边尖叫，发疯般地甩头。但地上的人更多，足有好几百，他们扭动、吟唱着，大多数一丝不挂，身覆深色的泥土和明红的血液，有些则一动不动，估计已经被站着的同伙们踩死了，至于剩下的……马蒂看呆了。他们发情似的搂抱在一起，但大睁着的双目和其中空洞的表情令他们看上去更像是动物。他看到一个男人在一个女人肩头咬下一大口肉，她却只把他拉得更近。树上还挂着许多腐烂程度迥异的尸体，接近中央的地方则屹立着一处石堆，上面端坐着一尊雕像，是拉斯特桌上那尊的复制品，垂满了触手。正对马蒂的树林里，有某种球状的白色物体蹒跚移动，紧接着，人群叫喊的音调突然拔高，汇成异口同声的尖叫，再然后，舞者统统倒地。所有的一切都停止下来，只有森林中那个跛行的身影还在移动，越来越近，马蒂见状赶紧跑开了。

他一步一滑地往来时的路奔去，好几次都差点被高高的草丛给绊倒，每回又全凭惯性冲了过去。等他终于跑到卡车那里，就膝盖一软跪倒在车子相对安全的阴影里，恶心得吐了出来。

他干呕了好几次直到再没什么可吐的。事到如今他总算明白高速公路上那些被汽车大灯捕捉到后呆立当场的动物是什么感受了，面对这种根本没法理解的非人敌手，它们的大脑一片空白，再显而易见的应对方式都没了准，当然没法抬腿跑掉。他呻吟了一声，“上帝啊，”他已经很久没像现在这样真心祈祷了。我他妈的需要帮助。他的双手都抠进了粗糙的草里。

“马蒂？”拉斯特的声音还有点不清，缺乏感情，“发生什么了？”

心想事成，他在心里感谢了听他祈求的那位，无论是谁，然后爬起身，“你是你吗？”他问道，抹了抹嘴，然后抓住卡车稳住自己。

“还好，”拉斯特慢慢说道，他回想了一下，“是我，”他抬头，大睁着眼，“我欠你的，伙计。”

“先甭扯，”马蒂虚弱地说，从口袋里掏出手铐钥匙，“再照这么下去，估计过不久我就得找你讨债了。他们都死了，拉斯特。全部都死了，就那么的……”他腿软了一下，手指扣住拉斯特的手腕。

“马蒂，”拉斯特低语道。马蒂还在努力往手铐锁眼里插那把小钥匙，只是抬眼瞄了一下，但拉斯特看的是他身后，眼睛瞪得能看到一圈眼白；他真的吓坏了。

“怎么？”他问道，手铐适时地“咔嚓”一声打开了。

“快上车！”拉斯特吼道。他跳到驾驶座上，扭动手腕抓住马蒂，顺便把他拉了进来。

马蒂用余光瞥了一眼身后便不再犹豫。他直接扑进车厢，狠狠带上门，同时，拉斯特把车钥匙一拧，踩下油门。卡车冲回路上的途中带得尘土飞扬，开上柏油路的时候车尾左右摆了好几下，差点冲下路基，还好被拽了回来，最终加速向北。

后视镜里，马蒂看到一个绿色的巨物从河口中升起，高过树木，高过任何建筑物，它颤动、拖沓的移动方式让马蒂差点又吐出来。拉斯特把油门一踩到底，从没松过，但他们开了好久，那座恶心的肉山才彻底从视野里消失。它没有跟着他们，但马蒂麻木地意识到，它不需要。

它觉醒了。

***

他们开了好几英里，拉斯特的脚就没离开过油门，手指一直紧攥着方向盘。马蒂打给玛姬，她不接电话。他听着铃声响到头，想告诉她赶紧跑，但又能跑去哪里？他又能给出什么建议？听到她简短冷静的默认答录声时他差点崩溃，“我现在无法回电，有事请留言。”他吐出一口破碎的呼吸，最后只留了一句话，“我爱你，亲爱的。请告诉姑娘们我也爱她们。尽快回我电话。”他又打给局里，因为他的一部分自我依旧觉得应该把这事上报？但那里也没有人接。马蒂感觉不对劲，拨打911，一样没人接。

他们往北开了一个钟头，电台一个接一个地消失，最终只剩下空洞的白噪音。

他们刚穿过阿肯色州州界，天就变暗了。拉斯特一脚急刹车，车子侧滑到路中间停下，他瞪着眼睛透过挡风玻璃往上看。

“太阳没了？那操蛋的太阳刚是消失了？”马蒂破了音，可一点都不觉得羞愧，因为那王八蛋的太阳刚才消失了。他还以为之前的恐惧已经够糟糕了，可根本比不上现在，简直像有把老虎钳夹着他的胸口。他不得不把头靠在仪表板上歇了一分钟，“上帝啊，哦，上帝啊。”

等他抬起头，发现拉斯特也一样喘着粗气，手指紧紧扣着方向盘，眼睛瞪得露出了一圈眼白，“拉斯特，”马蒂颤抖地说，伸手紧紧抓住拉斯特的肩膀。拉斯特颤巍巍地深吸一口气，也抓住拉马蒂的胳膊，紧得近乎疼痛。

待他们的呼吸都平复下来，拉斯特放开马蒂的胳膊，打开车前灯。他重新发动卡车，沿高速公路继续向北。

***

他们穿过怪诞的黑暗，没有星月光芒的干扰，卡车似乎成了世上唯一的光源。他们的车前灯在地面投下古怪而分明的光圈。马蒂不知道这是否就是“被提”[2]，而他和拉斯特是世上仅存的两个破碎到没法升天的人，另一种可能是他们在行驶到两个里程碑间的时候滑入了地狱，无论如何，可以确定的是，他们一个人影都没看到。玻璃窗外，路标、柏油路和空房子飞速倒退，但高速公路上没有其他车辆行驶，他们路过的少数几辆都停在路边，里面没人。同样消失的还有电力，无论到哪都是黑漆漆一片。事到如今，马蒂甚至无法完全确定除了他、拉斯特、卡车车厢和车前灯照到的路面以外，世界依旧存在。

一个钟头后，他们不得不停车加油，那古老的油泵看上去可以追溯到拉斯特和马蒂第一次搭档的岁月。油泵能用，不过显然没人收钱。他们还补充了饮水，牛肉干和什锦坚果。

“咱们打响了掳掠的第一炮？”马蒂问道，其实只是想听听自己的声音——操，任何声音都行。

拉斯特还真思考了一下，然后耸耸肩，掀开香烟零售盒，又给他们的战利品添了点货。马蒂抓了一把奶油夹心蛋糕[3]，从拉斯特手上钩走钥匙，爬进驾驶席。然后继续向前。

他们连夜赶路，随着时间的推移，黑暗变得越来越压抑。马蒂觉得与其说是光明的缺失，不如说是某种实体存在一直盘踞于他们上方，在缓缓闷死他们。保持正常呼吸都变得极其困难。最终，他受不了这种寂静了。

“你知道我们在往哪开吗？”

拉斯特转脸看了看他，活动了下全身，“离开，”他回答，似乎天经地义，马蒂无话可说，“如果那个概念在如今的情况下还有意义的话，”他补充道，马蒂真希望他没说话，于是假装没听到后面半句。

“明白，”他回答道，“知道为什么只剩下我们吗？”

拉斯特慢慢摇头，“八知道。”

“唔，你觉得真是这样吗？只剩我们俩？这怎么可能？”他瞥了对方一眼，两眼，因为拉斯特突然笑出来，刺啦啦的好响一声。

“王八蛋，”他说，“你老是这个样子，觉得我是条你没法高攀的路子，”马蒂对他干瞪眼，“但碰上这次的事，你这想法尤其有问题，我们两个人里，一个这辈子都在为上帝回归和世界末日做准备，另一个则对信仰的概念嗤之以鼻。要我看，遇上这档子事，我才是那个心里没底的，所以你是不是该消停下别继续寻求我的指导了，听到没？”

马蒂怒视着他，“我不觉得有哪个祈祷重生、拥抱生命的人做好了好面对一个山包大小海怪的准备。”

拉斯特耸肩，“多少有点准备嘛。”

***

他们再次停车加油，但黑暗凝重而凶相丛生，寂静而没有止境，两人都不太敢离开车灯投下的光圈。马蒂操作油泵的时候拉斯特也下了车，他站在马蒂身旁，面向相反的方位，像在放哨。也许是该这样。他们再次换人驾驶，马蒂开始觉得疲惫，但他没法睡觉，想都不能想。为了填补行车的寂静，他转而给拉斯特讲上学时某年春假的事，他如何跟几个朋友开车去佛罗里达，因为他们的父母在那里有栋房产。说到一半，他突然停了下来，“我之前给你讲过一遍了，”他说，虽然记不太清，但确有其事。

“是啊，”拉斯特确认道，接下来的话让马蒂吃了一惊，“你继续，我想再听一遍。”

马蒂清了清嗓子。不是说这故事正对拉斯特的胃口，但非常时期非常对待，“那好吧，”他说，盯着拉斯特的侧影看了一会儿，直到后者转过脸，挑了挑眉，于是马蒂继续讲故事，不过稍微添油加醋了点儿，使之堪堪与寂静无边的黑暗相抗衡。

***

虽是夏末，但仪表盘上钟的读数从六点滑到八点，夜色却依旧笼罩着他们，“拉斯特，”马蒂闷闷不乐地说，敲了敲自己的手表。

“我知道，”拉斯特紧绷绷地说。

大约到了中午，天色才减淡了一点，但并不是太阳投下的光线，更像是倒扣的苍穹泛着它自己汗涔涔的光。在经历了接连数小时的无边黑暗之后，马蒂以为自己会欢迎这种改变，但随着光明的回归，天空上出现了如同刺穿伤般的黑痕，一些黑暗的麻点，最大的那些逐渐渗入令人作呕的黄色天空。光是看看，马蒂就想吐，他发现自己开始祈求黑暗再临了。

抵达南达科他州的时候，引擎也终于罢工，安安静静，毫无征兆。在见证了世上的其他事物一个接一个的停止运转以后，马蒂也不觉得奇怪了，况且他自己撑到现在也全赖情绪和肾上腺素在打鸡血。他决定等待拉斯特的反应。

拉斯特深呼出一口气，然后刻意一根手指接一根手指地松开方向盘，在座椅间的置物盒里掏了掏，夹出两根香烟，其中一根递给马蒂。然后他走出车厢，伸展了一下后背，又走了几步路。一分钟过后，马蒂跟上他。

他们绕卡车走了一圈，要么看着地面，要么看着对方，但坚决不去看燃烧的天空。拉斯特活动了一下双手，马蒂看着他，“你去过黄石公园吗？”

马蒂踢了踢腿，还在努力摆脱十五小时连续驾驶带来的麻木感，“没去成，”他承认，“我们在附近？”

拉斯特喷出一口烟气，“不算。距离是相对的，我猜我们在那块区域里，但没有——”他敲了敲卡车依旧温热的引擎盖，“有的走了。”

拉斯特走回车里，把座椅推到前面，在后面翻找了一会儿，拽出一张灰蓝相间的厚羊毛毯。他把毯子抖到卡车货舱里，接着爬了上去，跨坐在侧栏板上，向马蒂伸出一只手。马蒂单腿蹬住轮胎，让拉斯特把他拽上去。

他翻过侧栏板坐下，面对拉斯特，决意只盯着他同伴的脸，而不是头顶泛着螺旋的天空，“我们在做什么？”

拉斯特的两只手滑入马蒂的法兰绒衬衫，它早就被从裤腰里拉出来了，“世界末日，”他喃喃低语道，“我们欠自己的，最后一次。”

马蒂深吸一口气，胸骨扩张的时候能他更清晰地感觉到拉斯特抱着自己的双手。他已经三十小时没合眼了，其中多数时间更是吓得半死，面对这个世界天翻地覆的变化而恶心得想吐，要么就是在悲伤裂口的边缘小心保持平衡，“我不知道我行不行，”他承认，因为毕竟，这可是世界末日。但世上这么人，最后留在他身边的是拉斯特，所以他也抱住对方，低头吻上拉斯特的锁骨，鼻息吹着对方脖子的皮肤。

拉斯特没催他，但双手一直留在马蒂的衬衫里，在皮肤上画着小圈。他低头靠上马蒂的脑袋，在对方脖子上烙下一串轻如絮语的吻。马蒂颤抖了一下，拉斯特便用拇指压住他的脊骨，稳住他，好像他是一股电流，然后环住的脖子，开口潮湿地含住锁骨。马蒂用鼻子吸了口气，拉斯特便重新开始慢慢轻嗜起他的脖子，留下干燥的吻。他若即若离地往上，一点一点的，嘴唇微妙地擦过柔软的皮肤和初露的胡茬。他的吻落在马蒂耳后，滑过颧骨，终于，马蒂抬起头，找到拉斯特的双唇，用牙咬住。他的手逐渐下移，落在那个他断断续续看了十八年的屁股上。马蒂知道自己的喜好。

拉斯特满足的呻吟了一声，推着马蒂一起倒进货舱床里。

完事后，拉斯特抽出一根香烟，两人你一口我一口地吸，直到它燃尽。拉斯特卷起毯子，从后座拽出一个背包，把剩下的所有饮用水和牛肉干，还有奶油夹心蛋糕和香烟一起塞了进去。拉斯特把毯子捆上固定好，背上背包，看向马蒂。

“知道‘老忠泉’走哪个方向不？”他问道。拉斯特耸耸肩，大略往北指了指。

在病黄色天空中燃烧的黑星之下，他们开始前行。

（完）

【译注】

[1]文化基因（meme）：又译作“迷因”，详见果壳的这个科普。  
[2]被提（The Rapture）：被提是指在一些比较保守的新教基督徒的末世论中，活着的基督徒将要同时被送到天上与基督同在，并且凡体将升华为不朽的身体。关于被提的发生时间，有两种说法：大灾难前或者大灾难中。  
[3]奶油夹心糕（Twinkies）：这个是向Woody的《僵尸之地》致敬，在僵尸大爆发后，他饰演的角色一直致力于寻找它。

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者注】
> 
>  
> 
> 除了给TD的弃权声明（我不拥有该作品，不是我创造的）以外，本文的主要基调/主题/图像也都出自于Lovecraft的创造，尤其是《克苏鲁的呼唤》。所以，如果你还没读过它，都不知道我从中借用了多少。模仿还是致敬，你们知道的。
> 
>  
> 
> 若你还没读过《克苏鲁的呼唤》，我墙裂推荐。这本书和TD的关联大的可怕。我可以轻易将本文写成真正的crossover，里面的地点很多都差不多。网上有原文。总之，值得你们的时间。
> 
>  
> 
> 标题取自The Decemberists的同名曲。（译注：觉得这歌调子明快，很复古，末世传说的调子，歌词写的真好。这首歌也是《饥饿游戏》的插曲。）


End file.
